Low Rising
by MyNameIsThisOkay
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, a young collage student, has fallen in love with Allison "Ally" Jones...Caught in a family feud, what will they do! Fem!America Might be M later on title taken from the song "Low Rising" by the Swell Season. First story!
1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing I could say to Allison Jones, it would be "I hate you." -Now if there were two things, it would be "I hate you,but I love you..."  
I Arthur Kirkland have fallen in love with the idiotic tomboy Allison Jones, whom I have known my whole life.  
-Did I mention we're caught in the middle of a family feud?  
Some bloody years ago, her family borrowed some money from my parents to rent a house (that was "conveniently" right across the street from my own home)... And we were never paid back.  
Now in collage, things are still insane.  
I'm screwed.


	2. And I'm feeling the pull

It seemed like a normal day,I got up went to school, walked to the post office on my way home to mail of a letter to my younger brother Peter, and then IT happened.

That blasted American was there...And then everything went to hell.

I had just mailed my letter off when she had spotted me.

Oh bloody hell.

"Yo, Arthur!" Wow, she yells loud, still catches me off guard.

"Hello, Allison. I must get going, so if there's anything you need to say, hurry up with it."

Even now, I will never completely no why or HOW this happened but the following events would change my relationship with Ally forever.

"The debt." Something about the way she spoke (or in this case mumbled) didn't sound right, almost too serious.

"Allison?"

"Oh , how's about I treat you to dinner?"

Although she tried to cover it up, Ally's has a slight southern accent...It's kind of cute. -Wait no not cute, most definitely not "cute".

"Earth to brows, hullo, eyebrows...Arthur, yo Kirkland, hello? ARTHUR FRIGGIN' KIRKLAND!"

There went my eardrums.

"WHAT, BLOODY HELL? MY GOD, WOMAN, WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Would you like to go to dinner with...me?" Now if we weren't under the circumstances that we were (damn family feud...), I would have said yes in a heart beat.

...But, we still had the feud.

"Allison, I don't think that would be appropriate, considering the deb-"

"Too late!" -Before I could finish my sentence I was being pulled towards a small Spanish restaurant.

A young blond woman was sweeping out front while she spoke with a rather tall man.

"So Bella, how have things been with Antonio?" The man said while lighting a cigarette.

"Fine, everything alright back home?" The more that I looked at them the more they looked like brother and sister.

"Mm." The man said while looking

"BELLA!" There was Ally's screaming again.

"Eep! Ally!" From the looks of it, this "Bella" and Ally knew each other...

"I wanted to bring my old friend Brow's here, hope you and Antonio don't mind."

"No,no, it's fine...You do work here of course!" Ally worked here?

Not really sure what to say, I just said the first thing that came to mind...Which I would regret later on.

"Uhm...So your Antonio's girlfriend?"

"Oh, well we've just been married! Do you know him?" Bella seemed nice enough, I didn't want to be rude...

"...You could say that."

"Well come on in! He's in the back room with Lovino."

While Ally and I made our way to the back room that Bella had told us about, I decided to find out a little more about the young couple.

"So, Ally- I mean Allison, who's this "Lovino"?

"Oh, Lovi? He's there son! He's adorable!" Antonio had a son?

"I didn't know he had a child."

"Yup! And I caught you calling me Ally." -It wasn't that I didn't like her nick-name, but under the circumstance that we were in, I didn't think a pet name would be appropriate.

When we finally found the small room, I was almost a little surprised to find it more cozy than what I had expected.

Most back rooms are dull looking, or dirty...This one wasn't.

The walls were painted a pale shade of yellow, and there were the same hardwood floors that were found through out the rest of the restaurant, and a decently sized television too top it off.

Old antique furniture filled the room, a small table, a old light-blue couch, and a few matching chairs, all scattered around the room.

...Was this a living room or a store room?

"Ah, hello !" I turned to see Antonio, and a small sleeping boy,(I'm assuming that was Lovino...?)

"Hey Ant! Hope you don't mind that I brought a friend along!" Ally,oblivious,little,dumb,Ally,you have no idea of what you just did do you?

"Hello...Arthur?" Antonio and I weren't really enemies, but we weren't really "friends" either.-We could get along, to an extent.

We went to school together, and (thank God we did) split paths when we graduated.

Clearing my throat, I decided I had to be polite.

"Hello, Antonio, I see things are going well for you."

"Yes...So I'm assuming you and Ally are planning to settle down too, hmm?"

Oh blood hell.

"Eyebrows and me? Seriously Tony? Ha...ha. Aha." Ally's face had lit up a pale shade of pink,

(as did mine), and she seemed really nervous.-That was just from embarrassment,right?

"No,Allison and I are just acquaintances." Hell, let's just lie again, shall we?

Antonio and Bella turned out to be damn good cooks...And Ally somehow managed to behave herself, until about ten minutes before we had to go.

"I'd like another glass of beer." You see, Allison had already had a few glasses of beer. I'd tried to stop her, but I couldn't.

"Allison, I don't think that would be a wise de-" Somehow the girl had managed to get me to drink the awful liquid, by shoving the glass in my face.

I was a horrible drunk, and Ally wasn't helping.

Soon I was already drunk, and she a tad tipsy...

And that is where I'm at now.


	3. The Verb

**Hey you guys. FROM NOW AUTHORS NOTES ARE A GANNA BE WRITTEN LIEK DIS. DEAL WITH IT~ ALSO, this chap is from MEH POINT OF VIEW AND IT IS THE BEST GOD DARNNITTTT.**

_"Allison, come on!"_

_"What the he-"_

_"Just go with it OK? Do you want our parent's to catch up to us?"_

"I know..." The sleeping figure failed to notice the man watching her...

"Allison?" Until he called her name.

SLAM. The girl sat straight up and hit her head...On the exact man she was dreaming about.

Arthur had not been watching her. He was just making she she was alright.

-Just because a boy leans over a sleeping girl does not make him a freak, OK?

"Arthur?"

"Alison."

Alison Jones and Arthur Kirkland slept together...No, they did more than just share a bed.

"We didn't-" She couldn't even finish her sentence, her head fell in her hands as she realized just what she had done.

"I lost my virginity to the man my family hates."

Unsure of just exactly what to do, Arthur laid a gentle hand on Ally's shoulder.

"I-I, Alison, I think we should forget about this and move on with our day, shall we?"

Forget about it? How do you forget that? -That's not something that you can take lightly.

Allison did the first thing she could think of.

SLAP.

_"What the bloody hell?" "Did she just slap me?"_

Ally, indeed slapped Arthur. -Hard, right across the face, leaving a satisfying big red mark.

"You deserved it." Allison looked down, head hanging low. She just lost something that she could never get back.

Throwing off the covers and collecting her clothes, Allison F. Jones marched to the bathroom to get changed.

Arthur mentally (almost physically) slapped himself.

...

After jogging out of Arthur's apartment complex, a certain blond tomboy flopped down onto the cold cement of her "home's" front door.

There are two things one must observe about Allison.

1. She is poor.

2. She lives in a crappy apartment in the middle of the city...With her sister.

Now that we have these two observations down, let's move on, shall we?

Ally opened her door, and checked to see if her sister, Mattie, was home.

Peering into her twins room, she decided it was fine...

There is a simple fact about the American and her twin, it's very important and will play a colossal part in our story later on.

Mattie had never seen Allison cry.

Allison was known for being ruff, especially around her family, and she wasn't going to live it down now...Not now, and certainly not ever.

Walking to her room, she quickly shut and locked her door, and finally flopped onto her bed.

"What am I going to do...?"

"That's not going to help you, sweetheart. Straighten up! It's not the worst that's happened, right?"

Not even letting herself rest...Typical Ally.

"I better call Bell and Ant...They should at least know why I'm not coming into work...", Ally thought to herself.

Reaching for her cell phone, she quickly pulled it out of her pocket and dialed the number.

"Well, here goes..."

Ring, riing, riiiiiingggg, riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.

Pick up the phone, Bells.

Riiiiiing.

"Who the hell is this?" -"Great, Lovi just had to pick up?"

"Hello, Lovino! May I speak to your mother or father?"

"Papa went to the store to by mum some kind of test. -Something about babies and shit... Apparently it has something to do with her throwing up her guts."

What.

The.

Hell.

"Lovi, I think I should call back later..."

"What ever _grasso_ bastard."

Sighing, Ally hung up the phone.

"So Bells is preggers?"

...

**HAI YOU GAIZ.**

**I UPDATEEEEEED**

**AND SHITE.**

***takes of sunglasses***


End file.
